Dishonored: Uprising
by RichardHusky
Summary: Following the perspective of heir to the throne of Dunwall, Emily Kaldwin. In a fight against assassins, one assassin named Lars betrays his leader as tragedy strikes, causing Emily's fate to fall unto him. Emily must fight for her throne and her life as she follows in Corvo's footsteps in a world where plague fills the streets, people are uncaring and revenge solves everything.


**Hello, faithful readers! I made a new Fanfiction! I don't know why, so don't ask, but I just kind of felt like it. Anyways, if you're a fan of my Halo Reach Fanfic, don't worry, I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, but if you're a newcomer, well, you're part of the Wolfgang now.**

**Start reading!**

* * *

The little attic room in which I sat was dark and cold, and cobwebs hung from the corners and crevices of the space, making it look very old. The sounds below the floorboards were ones of pleasure, mixed with the occasional break of silence. The silence never did last long enough for me to fall asleep at night, and would resume within minutes. The Golden Cat was not a very nice place, not at all. I had been here for weeks, forced to be crammed into the tiny room by those horribly mean brothers, the Pendletons. I was to stay here until they could find another decrepit place to bring me, far away so that no one would ever use me against the wishes of the Lord Regent. I had wished for the past six months to be rescued from this imprisonment, but it was to no avail. No one would come for me. I wasn't even sure if the Lord Protector, Corvo Attano, was still alive. I hoped that he was. He was my friend. We would always play hide and seek, but I couldn't ever find him. He would always be very friendly, and call me Emily instead of Miss Kaldwin, which he knew I didn't care for.

My mother Jessamine, the Empress, was assassinated in front of me the day that Corvo came back. He was delivering a message when the three of us were attacked by highly skilled assassins, and my mother was stabbed. I was kidnapped, immediately had a bag put over my head, and was knocked out by their leader. I never saw the mercenaries with much clarity, and the man I assumed to be their leader knocked me out before I could get a look at what his face looked like. After I was taken, Corvo apparently tried to help my mom, but there was nothing that he could do, and she died bleeding in his arms. That no-good Spymaster, Hirom Burrows, now acting as the Lord Regent, blamed Corvo for her death, and, last that I heard, had ordered that Corvo be executed tomorrow morning. It was the talk of the Empire for the longest time, and I learned the details in the following weeks. It seemed like such a long time ago, my mother's death. I had been brought through many different places as men hid me from the Empire, not wanting the truth to the attack on us to get out.

The Pendleton twins, Morgan and Custis, those horrible men, told me that Corvo would surely be killed, and that he had no chance of escaping execution. They told me that he was in the hands of The Outsider, and that he would be given no mercy.

I hoped with all of my heart that they were wrong.

* * *

I guess I had fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, it was suddenly morning. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Nothing had changed, but I was hungry, and very thirsty. I looked towards the door, and saw a small platter on the ground. There was a glass of water and a sandwich on the platter. I lifted myself up off of the ground and walked towards it. I grabbed the platter, walked back to the other side of the room, and sat down again. I picked up the sandwich, which was a bit oily on the bottom, and bit into it. Whale meat. It didn't taste properly processed, but I was glad for the food. As I bit into the sandwich again, I heard the sound of voices outside of my door. Curious, I put the platter down and put my ear against the door.

"-like he just vanished without a trace. I heard that he escaped his cell, then knocked out every guard in the prison before he got out." A man said. I recognized his voice to be one of the guards stationed near the stairwell.

"Really?" Another man said, a voice I didn't recognize. "I heard that he blew up the front gate with a bomb. How in the hell did he get a bomb?"

"Who knows? The only thing that I'm certain of is that he'll be looking for the girl, and no one has stopped him yet." The first man, the guard, said.

"It's a shame, really. I was looking forward to seeing Attano's head get lopped off. Not many people did, but I really liked the Empress." The Second man said. Footsteps echoed down the hall as the two men walked away towards the stairwell.

Prison break? A bomb? Could Corvo really have escaped? And he was coming for me? My heart filled with hope. I could finally be out of this wretched place.

* * *

Custis Pendleton came in to talk to me the next day. I disliked him immensely. He had his face frozen in a permanent scowl, just like his twin, as if he were always very angry about something. Whatever the reason for it, he always managed to show his anger, both verbally and physically. He told me that I had better not try to escape again, because we would have to go somewhere else soon. He also said that he would have no problem throwing me to the Wolfhounds if he had to. He muttered something about Overseer Campbell and something called a Heretic's Brand to himself, then continued. No one was coming to save me, and I really shouldn't get my hopes up. And if that monster, Corvo Attano, tried to come get me, he would kill him himself. I doubted this. Corvo was very good at what he did, namely stopping threats to the kingdom, and the Pendleton twins were certainly threats. Regardless, he got up, looked at me with a cold stare, and left the room. His words may have been hollow, but it took me longer than usual to go to bed that night.

* * *

I woke up to a loud noise. It was the sound of gunfire. I figured that some guard was shooting rats at first, but then I heard a shout, and a second shot.

"Someone is here! Shoot him!" Someone yelled. I looked through the lock, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. The door suddenly opened, and it was Custis. He had his gun drawn.

"We're leaving." He said. He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me down the hall, towards the stairwell. I tried to fight him, but I knew that hitting him wasn't going to do much. He took me down the stairs to a small room. It looked like an office. I had seen the inside once before, but I had never been inside. More gunshots echoed through the building.

"Who is he!?" Another man shouted.

"I don't know! AGHH!" Someone yelled. We ran into the office. Morgan Pendleton was waiting inside, along with two guards. Custis closed and locked the door, then raised his pistol, aiming it at the door. Morgan followed suit, and the guards drew their swords. One of the guards touched my shoulder and pushed me behind him.

There was one more gunshot outside, then everything was silent.

A few seconds later, the sound of shoes clicking against the wood could be heard. The sound was loud, and it echoed into the very room. Custis gripped the handle of his gun tightly, licked his lips, and pulled a dagger out of his left pocket

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Get ready." Morgan said.

Click.

Click.

Silence.

The door blasted inwards, sending chunks of wood flying at us. Wind pushed into the room with a great force, knocking Custis over the desk and on to his head. He was out cold. I looked up towards the door along with everyone else. There was a man standing in the doorway. His hand was glowing blue, and in his hand was a crossbow. The most intimidating feature of the man was his attire. He had a navy blue coat with tattered pockets, a long cape with a hood, leather plated black pants, and a very peculiar mask. It appeared to be made of metal, and it was unlike anything else I had ever seen. It looked like the head of a skeleton, and it had bionic eyes. The man looked directly at me, and his eye turned. He was zooming in on me like a telescope.

Morgan snapped out of his stupor and raised his gun. He fired it. Suddenly, the man wasn't there anymore. He reappeared three inches in front of Morgan, the bullet flying into the wall behind him as though he had never been there. He hit Morgan in the face with a powerful gust of wind, knocking him up into the ceiling and knocking him out cold as well. The guards drew their swords, and the one in front of me charged him. The guard sliced, but he teleported out of the way. He tried again. He moved once more. The third time, the man teleported behind the guard and began to choke him until he was unconscious. While he struggled, his friend tried to shoot, but couldn't get a clear shot. He moved closer, a grave mistake. As I was huddled in the corner, the man threw the unconscious guard at the other with yet another blast of wind, knocking him down. As he tried to get up, he was shot by a glowing green dart fired by the man's crossbow, causing him to stagger and collapse on to the ground.

Everyone else in the room was unconscious. And then the man turned to me. I was very frightened. I thought that he was here to kill me. But then he put away his crossbow, and his hand stopped glowing blue. He kneeled before me as I cowered in fear. He stayed kneeling as he looked up.

"Who... Who are you?" I said, afraid.

"Everything will be okay, Emily. Don't worry." He said.

That voice! I knew that voice.

He raised his hands to his mask and pulled it off, still looking at the ground. His neck-length black hair hung down in front of his face, and his hood hung over his head. He pulled the hood down, and looked up at me. I looked at the face of a white man with stubble, and he smiled.

"Corvo!" I yelled, tackling him with a hug. He picked me up and swung me around as I laughed. When he put me down, words just started spilling from my mouth.

"How did you get here? They told me that you were dead, like mother, and you were supposed to be... executed! How did you just do all of that? That was amazing!" I said, talking at a mile a minute.

"Don't worry about it right now. We need to get you out of here first." Corvo said.

"I know a way out! I tried to escape through the VIP exit, but they caught me both times. That's the key, right there!" I said, pointing at a heavy brass key laying on the floor. Corvo bent over to pick it up and put it in his coat pocket.

"Alright. Let's move. Stay close to me." Corvo said. "And put this in your coat pocket. It's loaded, so be careful." He said handing me a pistol. "Try not to kill anyone. Aim for the legs if you need to shoot at all. If I get into a tough situation, at least I know that you'll be safe."

He put his mask back on and pulled his hood up, then grabbed my hand softly as we ran down the stairs. I was overflowing with joy, and I couldn't believe that I was finally getting out. We dashed down the stairs as fast as we could, and we reached the VIP exit in less than two minutes. But once we got there, we were ambushed.

We went through the door, and as Corvo turned, he was face to face with a shortsword. The holder of the blade looked just like one of the assassins that killed my mother.

"Hold it right there, masked man. We have plans for you..." The assassin said in a flat and villainous voice. He looked at me. "...And you, too, Emily Kaldwin."

Two other assassins dressed in the same way as him materialized almost out of nowhere. The one on his left composed himself slightly different than the other two. He had less of a spring to his step, and he hadn't drawn his sword yet. I looked back at the leading assassin as he took another step forward, pressing the flat of the blade against Corvo's neck.

"Take the mask off."the assassin said. Corvo simply returned the assassin's look. His hand inched towards his sword and he grabbed the hilt, then slipped it up is sleeve. He used the same hand to reach up to his mask and take it off, revealing his face.

"Well, well. Corvo Attano. Just as Daud suspected." The assassin said. He grabbed Corvo's other arm.

"You're coming with us. The girl, too." He said. The assassin to the right of him stepped forward eagerly and grabbed me by my wrist. I pulled against his grip, but I couldn't get free. He gripped my arm even tighter, and still I pulled. He struck my face with the back of his hand. I fell. Corvo flinched. I tried to get up and away, but he struck me again. Corvo tore the blade from the assassin's hand and kicked him to the floor, then ran at the one who struck me. He turned just in time to get wind blasted into the wall. I screamed as the man flew over my head. The assassin who threatened Corvo got up, and attempted to stab him in the back. Corvo teleported behind the assassin and grabbed him by the neck. The assassin broke free by headbutting him, and he turned to fight Corvo. As this was happening, the other assassin was debating what to do. Should he grab me, or should he help his leader? Corvo had never killed a man before, and he had told me so when I asked him a long time ago. I assumed that nothing had changed since then, because, though he had a sword in his hand, he didn't raise it. Instead, he dropped the blade and started throwing punches. I was certain that he would win, as he was usually unrivaled in close quarters, but the prospect that this other assassin could jump in at any moment was worrying.

"Lars, you nitwit! Come to my aid!" The leader shouted, looking at the assassin who had been standing still. He unsheathed his blade, and looked at the leader. Then he looked at his sword.

Corvo punched at the leader full force, but he missed. Instead, the assassin ducked the blow, and came up in a stabbing motion. The knife was planted directly into Corvo's chest.

"Corvo! No!" I screamed. The assassin pulled the knife out as Corvo clutched his chest, and stabbed him again. And again.

The assassin who had stood still for the longest time now sprung into action, running at the leader. I believed that he was going to help him, but I was wrong. As Corvo fell to the ground, the assassin raised his blade, and stabbed his leader in the back. The leader looked shocked.

"Lars, you...scum..." He said, collapsing on the ground, dead.

The assassin named Lars keeled next to Corvo and looked at his wounds. I got up and ran at Corvo. He was coughing up blood on the ground next to him.

"Corvo! Corvo, don't die! Please don't die!" I yelled, tears running down my face.

"I... don't think that I can promise that to you. Not... not this time." He said, blood running down his lip.

Lars looked up at me. "I don't think he's going to make it." He said. I ignored him.

Corvo coughed more blood out on to the ground. He grabbed his mask and put it in my hands. He looked at Lars. "Go under the bridge near the distillery. There's a man, Samuel, waiting for me. I'm not going to get there... but... she has to make it." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Please, Corvo don't die..." I said, burying my head in his coat. Corvo couldn't die. There was no way.

"Can I trust you to do that for me?" Corvo asked Lars.

"Yes. I'll make sure of it." Lars said.

"Good. Good." Corvo said. I felt the rise and fall of his chest against the side of my head.

And then it stopped.

I got up quickly.

"Corvo! Corvo, no!" I cried. His eyes were glazed over, and he wasn't moving. "Corvo!"

Tears were dripping down my face. Corvo was dead.

I looked up at Lars. He tried to reach for my shoulder, but I backed away quickly. Corvo's blood was on the knees of my white pants. I pulled the pistol out of my coat pocket and aimed it at Lars unsteadily.

"Stay back!" I yelled. "Stay back, or I'll...I'll..."

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry." Lars replied.

"How should I believe that? You just killed your own friend! How do I know that you aren't insane?" I yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Someone said. "It came from the VIP exit!"

"Take my hand!" Lars said.

"I don't trust you!" I yelled at him.

"Corvo did!" He shot back. He grabbed my hand, and my vision was torn apart. I felt as though I had been ripped from the world. I couldn't see or hear anything. It was emptiness in its entirety, and it was clenching me tightly. The last thing that I remembered before I truly blacked out was that Corvo Attano, my greatest friend, was dead.

And there was nothing that I could do about it.


End file.
